1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication system disposed in the interior of a vehicle, which includes a handfree device for operating a handphone while driving, and more particularly, to a built-in handcarry and battery charging communication system for a vehicle, which includes a plurality of handfree devices disposed within the interior frame of the vehicle so that a handphone is readily accessible to the user in any place inside the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, earphones or handphones used while driving do not offer handfree capability, i.e., capability to operate the phone without holding the phone. Therefore, operation of such handphones while driving distracts the driver's attention, which may cause accidents and/or lack of use due to the fear of accidents.
More recently, there has been a handfree device for providing a handfree communication inside a vehicle. Such a handfree device includes a speaker, a microphone, and an antenna disposed near the driver's seat in the vehicle so as to ensure safe driving. However, the conventional handfree devices are externally and separately connected to the vehicle, and are not built-in within the interior of the vehicle. Therefore, when there is an accident and the vehicle turns or rotates, the conventional handfree devices can cause injury to the driver and passengers because they can move around inside the vehicle, violently.
Furthermore, the conventional handfree devices are usually designed and installed for the driver alone and thus, the passengers in the back seats cannot operate the conventional handfree devices. Therefore, the conventional handfree communication system is inaccessible and limited in use and application.